


Nemesis [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics), Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: intoabar, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Nemesis" by kerithwyn.</p><p>Joan seeks advice on a genre-specific problem. Set after Elementary 3x14, “The Female of the Species.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemesis [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts), [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826387) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



Length: 10:16  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/nemesis.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for knight_tracer. You didn't specifically request Elementary this year, but I know you like it, and I knew you would definitely appreciate Joan and Babs being FRANDS!!! Happy Holidays!!


End file.
